


Promise?

by FranCV



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranCV/pseuds/FranCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan has an abusive boyfriend, and when she meets Tobin Heath the tanned woman made a promise with her, but will she be able to keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (Thank you Jojo! love u gurl :p) and some people had asked me to post it here. I'll probably make a few changes. English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistake. Hope yall like it!

Promise? - Chapter 1

(Alex’s POV)

 

 

I try to comb my son’s curls with my fingers as we wait on the bus stop, is still early and the LA’s streets are deserted, which is totally weird. Caleb rests his head in my shoulder and when I hear him yawn, I know that he’ll be asleep when we get to my parents house. They’re going on a vacation trip for a month tomorrow, and my dad decided that it’d be good to see us before they leave, Caleb loves his grandparents so I agreed immediately when my mom told me their idea last night on the phone.

“Mommy, can we get some ice cweam?” Caleb whispers, his soft breath tickling my neck.

I look down at him meeting his pair of blue eyes, the same color as mines. He looks at me and pouts, I laugh softly and gave him a long kiss on his forehead. How can I resist to his adorable face?  “We’re going to grandma and grandpa’s house, remember?” I ask, he nods. “Maybe we can eat ice cream with them after lunch baby.”

My three year old son smiles tiredly and nods before resting his head on my shoulder again, and suddenly, I feel my phone vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans. I remove one of my arms that was supporting Caleb tightly to my chest to grab and check my phone, only to found a text from Servando, Caleb’s father, and my boyfriend, soon to be ex, I hope.

_‘Where the fuck are you?’_ Followed by _‘Get your ass back to the apartment’_

I sigh before putting my phone in my pocket again, not before noticing that I’ve been waiting for the bus for almost an hour. I bit my lip nervously and look down at my now sleeping son again, if Servando decides to come to look for me it’d cause some serious problems, so I decide to walk to my parents house, it might take a while, but I’ll be fine once we get there.

My relationship with my son’s father is not the best, the only reason that I’m still with him is for Caleb, I want my son to grow up with both of his parents, and if that means that I have to deal with Servando’s bad attitude and alcoholism, I’ll do it. Sometimes I wonder if he’ll ever be the man I fell in love with again, when I told him I was pregnant with Caleb years ago, he became someone completely different, I feel like I didn’t know him anymore. As I walk down the street I try fix my shirt sleeves, I tried to cover the bruises I found in my body this morning, I don’t want to worry my parents, I think they know about the fights I get into with Servando, but maybe I am wrong, and I wish I am.

After the long walk to my parents house, I finally knock on their door only to receive a hug from my mom, causing some serious pain in my ribs I didn’t know I was going to feel. My son is already giggling in my dad’s arms, he is smiling as big as he can, I know my father loves Caleb, and so does my little man, he loves spending time with his grandpa.  I think my mom noticed the face I made when I felt her arms around me, because she looks at me with her eyes full of worry, I smile at her trying to hide the pain I still feel and I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, and then I do the same to my father. Caleb asks his grandpa if they can play soccer in the backyard with his cute and innocent voice, I’m so glad that he doesn’t know about what his father does almost every night, he’s still too young. My dad nods with the smile still on his face and both him and Caleb walk to the patio.

Once inside, my mom looks at me and asks, “Do you want something to drink, Alex?”

“A tea would be great mom.”

I look through the window in the living room and smile at the imagine in front of my eyes, Caleb is running kicking a tiny soccer ball with his feet and my dad follows him close behind. He will soon be four and it feels like yesterday when I first felt him kicking my belly when I was pregnant. I wrap my arms around my body and wince when I feel the pain again. I hear my mom walking behind me so I turn around and give her a half smile and take the hot cup from her hands, she takes a sit in the sofa and taps the spot next to her, I take a sip of my tea before sitting too. My mom turns on the Tv, and I decide to break the ice.

“Are you excited for your trip, mom?” She looks at me and smiles. “We’re gonna miss you guys sooooo much.” I wrap my left arm around her shoulders, “you have to bring me something from Europe, though.”

We both laugh for a while, later she begins to tell me all of their plans in each city they’re going to visit. They’ll be in Paris in three days from now, how cool is that? I wish I could afford a trip there, or anywhere. I gave up my professional soccer career when I got pregnant with Caleb, I’ve never regret my decision, I’d do anything for him. I’ve had a few jobs, but nothing really serious. I don’t want to sit in a desk all day missing something in my son’s life. I take the last sip of my tea before I hear my mom speaking again.

“You know you can tell me anything, right darling?” I look at her and feel my eyes starting to water, I only nod because I’m afraid that if I say something, I’ll cry in front of my mom.

After having a nice lunch with my parents, and Caleb eating his vanilla and chocolate ice cream, I’m hugging my mom and dad at their door again. I tell them that I’m going to miss them, and wish them a good and safe trip. Caleb only waves his little hand and showers them with kisses. When they close the door, I turn around and take my son’s hand, not before putting on his little shark snapback on his head. I take a look at my phone’s screen and notice a few missed calls and texts from Servando, they’re basically similar to the two I got earlier today. I think he’s still pissed, and it’s still early so I decide that it’ll be nice to visit the beach for a while to relax and take some things off my head.

I finish covering up Caleb’s arms with the sunscreen I bought on our way here, and before I can tell him he’s ready, he runs to the water and laughs loudly when his feet get wet. I smile and sit in the sand in front of him, not too far. I move my eyes from Caleb for a second only to take my phone from my pocket, and I’m about to take a picture of him for my mom, but then I notice that my son is not longer in front of me.

 

*  
(Tobin’s POV)

 

I lay down my surfboard in the hot sand and then I sit on top of it. It’s nice to be back, even if it’s just for a few weeks. Don’t get me wrong, I love what I do and I love traveling around the world, it’s just that sometimes I miss the feeling of being home. Having a home. And yeah the fact that a World Cup is just around the corner terrifies me, I don’t want it to end like the one in 2011.

I didn’t notice that I had my eyes closed until I open them when I feel something softly hitting my side, and I recognize it immediately as a soccer ball. I catch it in my hands before it can slip too far from the person who’s playing, and then I notice that it’s the ball I brought here with me. I look to my side and see a little kid looking at me with fear on his blue eyes, probably the same look he gives to his parents when he gets caught taking a cookie from the jar without permission. I smile at him, and he relaxes.

“Hey buddy, you were playing with my ball?” I ask him, he nods. “Are you here by your own?”

“No.” He says. “I’m with mommy.”

“Where is she?” I ask him again, maybe he’s lost. “What’s your name?”

He points behind him, and I look but I don’t see anybody looking for him. “Caleb.” He says again.

“I can’t see your mommy, Caleb,” I say, and I stand up to take a better look, but I still don’t see any woman looking for him. “Well then, do you wanna play some soccer with me until your mommy gets here?” I ask again, and he nods smiling.

I kick the ball as soft and slow as I can so he can get to it, I hear him laughing when he almost fell by kicking the ball too hard. I’m used to playing with ARod’s kid Ryan so this is nothing new for me, but I still get excited and happy when he smiles at me even though that I don’t know anything about this little boy. He lift his short arms in victory when I let the ball pass between my legs, and he says ‘goal’ between his laughs. I’m about to turn around to get the ball, when I hear someone gasping behind me.

“Oh my God, Caleb!” Says the same voice, and when I turn around I see a young woman with tears running from her blue eyes, the same color as the little boy, down her cheeks, I immediately get that she’s Caleb’s mother. And yup, she’s pretty.

“Mommy!” Caleb says smiling, and the woman runs to him and gets on her knees in front of the little guy, she hugs him tightly to her chest and wipes her face.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” she whispers against the little boy chest, and then kisses Caleb’s forehead multiple times.

I stand there grabbing the back of my neck, and I feel the urge of running away before the lady gets mad at me. I mean, I’d get mad if I found my kid with someone else.

“I- I um,” I say, and Caleb’s mother looks at me, “I’m Tobin, I found- I mean, he found my ball and we started playing, sorry.”

She stands up still hugging Caleb close to her chest, and the little guy wraps his arms around his mom’s neck. Oh man maybe she is mad at me, I pick up my ball from the sand along with my surfboard and I’m about to turn around and leave when I feel someone grabbing my wrist.

“Hey wait!” I look back and meet a pair of blue eyes. “I’m sorry, thank you for looking after Caleb, I’d have died if something happened to him,” she says, Caleb plays with the brunette hair. “I’m Alex, sorry again for freaking out.”

I give her a little smile and I sigh, thank God she isn’t mad. “Oh man I thought you were mad at me,” I say, we both laugh and I find myself wanting to hear her raspy laugh again. “I mean I would be. And no worries, he’s a cool little guy,” I say and Caleb smiles at me, he shows me his bright teeth, I raise my hand and he high fives me. “I love your snapback by the way, it’s pretty awesome dude.”

“You’re cool!” He says excited and I smile at him, his mom smiles too. “Mommy can we eat ice cweam again with Towin too?” He asks, Alex is about to say something but I speak first.

“That sounds awesome buddy!” I say, “I don’t know if your mommy would say yes but I’d love to. My treat,” Alex puts Caleb down and he runs at me and takes my free hand.

“Yeah sounds great, thank you again, but you don’t have to do this Tobin,” I look at her give her a sincere smile. Caleb jumps excitedly next to me, he’s tugging my hand as we walk around the streets of Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

Promise? - Chapter 2  
(Tobin’s POV)

 

We walk until we reach a nice coffee shop, I’m sure that here we can buy ice cream for the excited Caleb, I could use something to eat too since I haven’t had lunch yet. The little boy releases my hand to run and sit in a free table close to the window when we entered the small shop. I let my ball fall from my hand and I stop it from moving with my feet. Alex takes a sit next to her son, the little boy already has the menu on his hands, he’s pointing to the pictures and gives the descriptions about what he sees to his mother because I’m sure that he he's still too litte to read. I left my surfboard on the floor next to my seat and I take one of the free menus to choose something to eat.

I decide that I want a sandwich with soda, Caleb obviously wants his ice cream and Alex says she just wants a cup of coffee.

“You know you can choose something else, Alex,” I say and I see her biting her bottom lip. “Like a pice of cake, or cookies.”

“I wan cookis!” Caleb claps his hands excitedly and smiles.

When the waitress came to take our orders, after Alex said she just wanted a coffee I ordered her a piece of chocolate cake. When Caleb was telling the sweet waitress about how much chocolate ice cream he wants I looked at Alex and noticed something wrong in her arm and I’m completely sure that that purple bruise wasn’t too old. I know that I shouldn’t ask her why she has it, but I should let her know that it’s showing, shouldn’t I?

“Um, excuse me?” I move my eyes from Alex’s arm when someone touched my left shoulder. I looked up to see the waitress, her uniform said Charlie so I guess that that’s her name, staring at me. “We ran out of chocolate ice cream.”

I don’t have to look at Caleb to know that he’s about to cry, but I do it either way and like I suspected, he has tears forming on his blue eyes. Alex gives me the same look she did when we met on the beach and apologizes almost in a whisper for her son’s actions. I give her a quick smile before reaching to caress up and down the little boy arm. He looks at me with the tears now falling for his eyes.

“Hey buddy, remember you said you wanted cookies?” I ask him as soft as I can, I don’t want to make him cry harder. “What if we order them with a glass of chocolate milk? Besides, you still have to eat dinner later,” Caleb nods and I wipe his cheeks with my thumbs. “Okay then, give a little smile to your mommy,” I smile to him, and he smiles too and turns to Alex and he shows her his bright teeth. “He’ll take the cookies and the chocolate milk, please,” I say to the waitress, she gives me a little smile too.

“You guys are a really cute family,” Charlie, the waitress, says, “I’ll be right back.”

I look at Alex who’s sitting across from me on the table, I can’t really read her expression, but again, I feel the urge of apologizing, so I do it. “I- um,” she gives Caleb a quick kiss to his cheek and looks at me, expecting me to continue talking. I’ve never been really good at communicating, so the only thing that comes to my mind again, is saying sorry for what I did, after all, our waitress thinks we’re a family because of my actions and we just met. “I’m sorry, Alex. I- um, I shouldn’t have done that.” Again, I grab the back of my neck until I feel her soft hand touching my arm. When I don’t longer feel her touch, I miss it immediately.

“You really do need to stop apologizing,” Alex says letting a small laugh scape from her lips. “It’s okay, and I don’t know how you manage to convince Caleb from not eating ice cream,” Now we both laugh, gaining the attention of the little boy.

“When are my cookis coming Towin?” He says smiling at me, he does not longer looks sad and, somehow, it makes me happy.

“That’s a really cool nickname buddy,” I say to him, again I raise my hand to him and he high fives me. “Your cookies will be here soon.”

And just like I promised to him, a few minutes later the waitress Charlie came back with our food, and man my sandwich smells so good. Caleb eats his cookies occasionally taking sips of his chocolate milk, and Alex is enjoying her piece of cake so much that I’m sure she moaned when she tasted it, I wanted to tease her just like I do with my friends but when I was about to do it, I noticed that she rolled her sleeves up, I mean who wouldn't it's so hot outside, and this time I see more than one bruise on her skin. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, I know I shouldn’t intrude but now I feel like I need to know that nothing bad happened to her. I move my seat closer to hers and she looks up from her cake to me and gives me a cute grin. Just like I did with Caleb, I caress the exposed skin on her arm, and I feel her tensing up when she looks down and sees the purple bruises on her body.

“What happened?” I use the same soft tone, almost like a whisper, I used when I spoke to Caleb, and I see her biting her bottom lip again, just like if she was thinking what she can say.

“I hit my arm when I was cooking the other day,” she whispers, but I can notice the tears wanting to leave her blue eyes, “Nothing really serious, don’t worry.”

I caress her arm for a few seconds again as I nod and move my seat back to my spot. I finish my sandwich and I’m drinking my soda when Caleb gets off his chair and walks to my side, then I see him kicking my soccer ball against my surfboard. I smile at him, and I hear Alex’s raspy voice.

“I think he loves soccer as much as I did,” she says smiling sadly, I look at her and notice that she covered her arms again. She spoke in past, maybe she won’t like that I play the sport for living.

“I’m a professional soccer player,” I say taking a sip of my soda, and she looks at me. “I just came back from playing in Paris.”

“No way,” she says and grins to me again, “Wait!” Alex says again before I can speak, “You play for the National Team! I knew I've seen your face somewhere!” She smiles.

“Thanks? I guess,” I shrug and laugh softly, “And yeah I do, it’s pretty cool.”

“I bet.” She smiles and Caleb runs to sit on her lap.

“Mommy I wan more cookis!” He says, Alex looks at me and I nod still smiling.

After me paying the check and refusing to accept Alex’s money, I pick up my stuff and we walk to the beach again. Alex puts on some sunscreen on Caleb’s exposed skin and the little guy runs to wet his tiny feet on the ocean. I let the salty beach air hit my face as me and Alex sit on the sand, not as close as I’d want, in front of the giggling little boy. I don’t really know what to say to her, the only thing I know is that I want to say something only to hear her raspy voice. I clap my fingers on my surfboard making some noise, until Caleb comes back and wraps his arms around my neck. I’m not really used to feel something like that, so I almost fell back with him still giggling close to my ear.

“Play soccer with me Towin!” He says and picks up the ball with his tiny and soft hands.

“We really should get going baby,” Alex says next to me, “Your dad would wonder where we are.”

Oh, so she has a boyfriend.

“I don wan to mommy!” Caleb pouts, and let’s the ball fall to his still wet feet. “Can we stay longer?” He whispers and Alex, who’s not sitting beside me anymore, fixes his snapback.

“I’m sure Tobin has stuff to do too honey,” Alex says, I wanted to say that I have nothing to do but it’d be useless. “Say bye, we can meet her any other day, right?” She speaks again in her motherly tone, and two pairs of blue eyes are staring at me.

“You know where to find me, buddy,” I give him a sincere smile, and for the last time today, I raise my hand and we high five again. “Have a great day, Alex,” I smile to her and I stand up only to give her a quick hug.

I sit back in the still hot sand, and I notice that I didn’t asked for her number. Damn! I turn around and I see her walking holding Caleb’s hand and I stand up as fast as I can again. I scream her name, and she stops walking and Caleb turns to look at me before she does. Again, I have two pairs of blue eyes staring at me.

“I-um,” I play with my fingers nervously, what was I thinking? I heard her saying she has a boyfriend, or husband for heaven’s sake, I look at her hands, but I don’t see a ring. “I was wondering, if you- um,” Come on Tobin, you don’t remember how to speak? “If you want to give me your number.”

I get a grin again from her, and it helps me calm down. “Sure, gimme your phone,” Alex says, I hand her my phone as Caleb hugs his mom’s leg. “There you go, see you around Tobin.”

“Bye bye Towin!” Caleb says as they start walking again.

“See you around,” I whisper even though that I know I’m the only one who hears my voice.

 

*  
(Alex’s POV)

 

I open the door of my apartment and my nose immediately smells the smoke of cigarettes. Servando was, or is, smoking with the windows closed only to piss me off, he knows that I hate when he does that, especially for Caleb. My son fell asleep on the bus so I carried him in my arms, and now, without wanting to wake him up, I walk to his room as quiet as I can, I don’t want that Servando notices we’re back until my son is safe inside his room. I lay him down on his Avengers bed and get his shoes and socks off before slipping him inside of his bed, I kiss his forehead and when I’m about to leave his room, I feel a strong grip on my wrist.

I bit my lip as I walk out of my son’s room almost throwing up from the smell Servando’s body emanates. He’s still griping my wrist, and only lets me go when he pushes me to the couch. I use my arm to support my body before I fall to the floor. I look at him and notice the anger on his eyes.

“Where the fuck did you go?” He says between his teeth, “I woke up and you weren’t here.”

I feel my lip trembling, and it’s like I can’t speak anymore. Why does he has to do this after the amazing day I had? “I- I told you yesterday I was going to my parents’ house.”

I close my eyes as I feel his big hand slapping my face. “You’re fucking lying!” He yells. “Why didn’t I go with you?!”

“C- Caleb is sleeping, please don’t do this,” I whisper, and I feel my cheek burning with the tears, God it hurts. “Please don’t yell. I’m saying the truth. You were sleeping this morning and I didn’t want to wake you up,” I lie.

“Then why the fuck you took so long?” He says, and this time gets closer to me.

“I… I-”

“Just shut up already!” He says, and I close my eyes and prepare myself for what is about to come. Just like I expected, I feel a lot of pain when his calloused hands touched my body again.


	3. Chapter 3

Promise? - Chapter 3   
(Alex’s POV)

 

I stare at my naked reflection in the mirror and can’t stop the tears falling from my eyes, and this time I don’t know if it is because of the wounds, they will definitely leave horrible scars, and bruises in my body, or because of the pain that I still feel. I use my left hand to wipe my eyes, only because I can’t move my right arm, and I get into the shower. I threw my head back in pain when the hot water touched my very damaged skin, it feels like it’s burning my body, and started to cry again. Maybe I didn’t even stop before.

Last night Servando came back early from work, he’s a police officer, and he found me on the phone with Tobin, she was telling me how excited she is for playing another season with The Portland Thorns, it’s been a few days since I’ve seen her so she invited me to hang out on the beach again before she has to leave in two weeks, she even spoke with Caleb. It were a nice few minutes. But today, I definitely can’t meet here with my dark eye. I’ve never seen Servando so mad before like he was yesterday. He has never left any visible bruise, and now I even have a cut on my bottom lip.

I hear Caleb’s footsteps getting close to my room so I dress as fast as I can trying to control the tears again, he opens the door and I can see him dressed on his bathing suit, shirtless, and with his shark snapback. He has the biggest smile on his face, and somehow, I manage to give him a little smile before laying down in my bed.

“Mommy get up!” Caleb says and climbs on my bed, “We gotta see Towin! I wanna play soccer with her! She promised buy me ice cweam!”

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. No sound. I look at my son and he’s staring at me, he came closer to me and the smile on his face disappeared when he saw my eye, I quickly tried to hide it with a pillow, but he was already touching the purple skin with his soft fingertips. He has never seen anything like this.

“I don’t think we can go to the beach today baby,” I whisper, “Maybe another day.”

But Caleb hasn’t moved his eyes and fingers from my face. “What happened mommy?”

“Nothing, don’t worry,” I smile to him, and thankfully he snuggled to my side, resting his head on my chest. I give him a kiss on the top of his head. “Can you bring me my phone? I think it’s on the couch, I need to tell Tobin we can’t see her today,”

“‘Kay,” Caleb untangles himself from me and I see him running to the living room, and when he’s coming back, I hear my phone ringing. It doesn’t lasts too long before I hear Caleb speaking again. He answered my phone. “Hiiiiiiiiii,” he says excitedly, and a few seconds later he’s standing next to my bed. “Mommy is in bed ‘cause she has a purple eye,” What?! I immediately reach to grab my phone from his hand, but he runs to the door laughing uncontrollably. “I wan to eat ice cweam with youuuuuu.”

“Caleb give me my phone,” I say as I stand from my bed and walk to him, he shrugs and hands it to me after saying bye to Tobin. I take a deep breath before I say something to her. “Hey.”

“What’s up Alex?” Tobin says, “Why Caleb said you have a purple eye? Are you guys coming? I’m already at the beach,” I knew she wasn’t letting that go.

“It was, uh, my make up,” I lie, and try to sound convincing. “I’m not sure if we are going, though.” I say, and I hear her faking a gasp.

“What? But the day it’s so pretty!” Tobin argues, “You have to see the waves I’m surfing!” She says, “Come on Alex, I won’t be able to see you two after I left for Portland.”

I know she’s right, so I take another deep breath before agreeing. “Okay," I sigh. "See you in 20 minutes.”

“Can’t wait!”

I look down at my son and he’s watching me like he’s expecting me to say something. I feel my eye throbbing before I use my hand to cover it. “Go get your stuff Caleb, we’re going to the beach.”

“Hell yes!” Caleb says, and I wonder where he heard that word before. Maybe from his father. I will talk to my son about the bad words later because right now I have to find a way to cover my eye in less than 5 minutes.

When I finally put on enough make up on my eye, and use a hoodie to cover my body, I take my son’s little hand to leave our apartment. I’m standing on the bus stop when I feel my phone vibrating on my pocket. I look at Caleb who’s busy playing with his beach toys so I take my phone out and check the new message, and it’s obviously from Servando.

_‘You better be fucking home when I get there.’_

 

*  
(Tobin’s POV)

 

I’m sitting on top of my surfboard in the middle of the ocean looking at the beach, the little kids, the married couples, the teenagers playing soccer or volleyball, or the people like me that only are enjoying the sun and the water. Alex and Caleb were supposed to get here an hour ago, I hope they’re coming soon because if I’m being honest, I can’t wait to see them again. I can’t wait to hear Alex’s raspy voice, or play with an excited Caleb.

I’m getting out of the water putting my hair behind my ears when I feel someone latching into my leg. I look down with a knowing smile and I see Caleb smiling up at me showing all of his tiny teeth. Without thinking, I let my surfboard fall on the hot sand and I take him up on my arms, accommodating him on my hip. He gives me a kiss on my cheek making me smile bigger.

“Towin!” Caleb finally speaks, and wraps his arms around my neck. “Mommy’s there!” He points to Alex, who’s smiling at us. I wave at her, gesturing her to come to us, and she does without protesting.

“Hey Tobin,” Alex grins to me and kisses my cheek just like Caleb did a few seconds ago. Did just get hot in here or it’s just me? “How are the waves?” She asks, and I shrug.

“Not complaining,” I say, and she smacks my arm playfully. Caleb laughs and hides his face on my neck. “Hey Alex, it’s hot as fu-… It’s really hot. Why are you wearing a hoodie?” I laugh at her and she gives me a death glare while poiting at her son in my arms, no bad words, oops, but I’m sure that I see something else on her blue eyes.

“Because I think I’m catching a flu.”

“Whatever,” I shrug again, “Hey buddy!” I say and Caleb locks his blue eyes on mines, “Would you like to make a sand castle before we go to eat chocolate ice cream?” I ask, and he nods.

“Yeah!” The little boy smiles and I let him down again, he runs to his mother who’s waiting for him with open arms.

After a few attempts to actually make our sand castle, Alex and I are looking to Caleb eating his ice cream, and we’re not sure if he’s eating with his mouth, or his face. He has ice cream all around his face, obviously not on his eyes, and it's the cutest thing I’ve ever seen before. I use my phone and quickly snap a picture of him, in which he shows his tongue to the camera, and I smile at it again. I look at Alex, she’s staring at me and I feel guilty again, maybe she’ll get mad at me now, after all I just took a photo of her son without asking. Once again, I apologize.

“Um… I’m-I’m sorry, Alex.” I’m about to delete the picture, when she grabs my phone from my hands.

“No! Wait, send it to me,” she smiles and does it by herself. “And what did I say about apologizing?”

“Can’t remember,” I say, and surprisingly she wraps one of her arms around my shoulders instead of hitting me playfully again. “I think I haven’t asked you how are you today, did I?” I laugh softly. She denies with her head.

“I’m fine.” She mumbles, but why do I feel like she’s not saying the truth?

We spend a few hours more at the beach until the sun it’s about to go down again. I love watching the sunset but I feel like Alex can’t stay more, because she’s staring at her phone casually looking at me and Caleb, we’re playing soccer just a few feet away from her. I let the ball that the little boy kicked to me pass between my legs again, letting him win. He runs to her mother and sits on her lap.

“Hey baby, go say bye to Tobin, we need to get home soon,” Alex says, but Caleb buries his face on her chest. “Come on Caleb, we must go.”

“No!” Caleb says almost yelling, “I don’t wan to see daddy.”

I can see Alex moving on the sand uncomfortable, and I wonder why Caleb doesn’t want to go home. “What do you mean, buddy?” I ask as I kneel in front of them, “What if I give you two a ride home? So we can hang out a little longer,” I offer, trying to convince the little boy.

“'Kay,” Caleb says, “But I still don’t wan to see him.”

I look at Alex searching for an answer, but she avoids my eyes.

After Alex telling me her address, a few minutes on my renting car, and me trying to sing and rap the songs on the radio earning giggles from Caleb and Alex, I’m parking outside of the building. Alex gets out of the car and opens Caleb’s door, but he climbs on my lap and hides his face on my chest just like he did with his mom. Alex looks at her phone wide eyed, and bites her lip.

“Come on Caleb, we gotta go,” she says, and tries to take the little boy on her arms, but he refuses to do it.

“What if I walk you to the door, buddy?” I ask him, and he looks at me with his blue eyes. “Come on, it’s late, you gotta go to bed.”

Somehow, I end up outside of the 5D door while Alex searches for her keys, with Caleb resting on my hip. He yawned when we were walking upstairs and has his eyes closed, so I’m sure that he’ll be asleep soon. When Alex finally opens the door, she takes her son from my arms and I’m about to wrap them two in a hug when someone grabs Alex’s wrist behind her. She looks at me wide eyed, just like she did when she stared at her phone, before I step in front of her, freeing her arm. I’m greeted with a strong scent of alcohol, and a guy standing in front of me. He has the same hair color as Caleb, so I’m sure he’s his father, and Alex’s boyfriend.

“Get out of my way,” He says harshly, but I don’t move. Instead, I put my hand on his chest.

“Dude, you’re drunk,” I say, he laughs loudly.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“What is your deal?” I ask him, “Your son is almost sleeping and you’re like this? And you do that to your girlfriend? What is wrong with you!” I’m so mad right now that I can feel my blood getting heated.

“You’re so regretting that,” He says, and I see him raising his hand, that’s when I feel Alex’s arm pushing me out of the way.

“Servando stop!” She says, “Please don’t do this.” Alex is on the edge of tears, and I step in front of her and Caleb again, protecting them with my body.

“You won’t see them if you’re not sober, dude.” I say harshly, using the same tone he did with me. “I’ll bring them back tomorrow, and if you’re like this again I’m calling the police.”

“Good luck with that.” Again, he laughs loudly.

I grab Alex’s hand and I make our way back to my car, ignoring Alex’s boyfriend words, there’s no way in hell that I’m letting them with that drunk dude. Back in my car, Caleb is already sleeping on the backseat, and Alex is crying next to me on the passenger seat. I look at her and wipe her tears with my thumbs.

“Hey, look at me,” I whisper, she moves her gaze from her legs to look into my eyes, and seeing her on this state breaks my heart. “I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” I continue wiping her tears away, and she nods, not able to do anything else.

“Promise?” She whispers after a few minutes.

“Promise,” I say, and I wrap her in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Promise? - Chapter 4  
(Tobin’s POV)

 

After Alex cried in my shoulder for what felt like hours, I hate feeling so helpless all the time, I let her sleep in the passenger seat of my renting car until I yawned. I leaned back on my seat and let out a long sigh. How am I supposed to wake Alex and Caleb up and let them alone with that drunk guy? That explains why I saw so many bruises on her arms the other day, the things Caleb told me on the phone earlier today, and why he was so afraid of coming back to his own house. I can’t even think about him, the cutest little boy I’ve ever met, being abused by his father, or him seeing how his mother is being abused in front of his blue eyes. Nobody should grow up seeing something like that.

I take a quick look to my phone to see what time is, it’s already past midnight and that’s probably why I’m having this terrible idea, but it’s the only thing I can do. I promised Alex that I won’t let anything happen to her, and that’s exactly what I am going to do. I look at Caleb and Alex and when I’m sure that they’re still asleep, I get out of the car and walk into the building again. I run upstairs and in less than a minute I’m in front of their door again. I can feel my heart beating as fast as it does when I’m on the field, and my lungs are screaming for air too. I knock on the door once, twice, and just then I get an answer. The same guy opens the door, he doesn’t smell as bad as he did a few hours ago but he looks at me with the same smirk on his face. He’s about to say something, when I point my finger in front of him, right on his face.

“You’re not speaking until I’m done, understand?” I say, he laughs.

“What makes you think I’m going to do that?” He asks, “Where the fuck is Alex and my kid?”

“Oh so now you care about them.” I say harshly, I can see on his face that this conversation isn’t making him happy. “They’re asleep in my car because they’re afraid of you!” I yell on his face, I can feel myself getting angrier with every second that passes. “Why are you like this dude, they don’t deserve something like that. Your son is one of the most lovely people I’ve ever met, and so is his mother,” I say, he doesn’t even move from his spot on the doorway. “I don’t get it.”

“Why do you even care!” He says, and I clenched my fist. He was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

“Because no one deserves living and dealing with someone like you!” I yell again and I can feel my blood getting heated. Violence won’t take us anywhere, so I take a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m going to offer you a deal.” This time, he finally looks at my eyes and I can see the anger on his dark eyes. “I’m willing to do whatever you want if you stop drinking and abusing them."

Just looking at his eyes I think I get an idea of what he might want. “Anything?” He asks. I simply nod. “Even giving me money?” I knew it.

“Yeah.” I say, “How much?” I ask, he touches his short beard, pretending he’s thinking.

“A thousand dollars every month,” he says and again I only nod. “No! Two thousands.” The smirk on his face its still alive.

“Then give me your bank account,” I whisper, if is this what it takes to keep Alex and Caleb safe, I’m going to do it. I take my phone from the pocket of my jacket to write his bank number, but he takes my wrist.

“No uh huh, I’m not done darling,” he says and I move my arm immediately, he takes his hand off my wrist. “I’m going to propose to Alex for our anniversary in a few months, I’m sure she won’t say no but I’m not going to risk it.” If you want me to be honest, I don’t like where this is going.

“And?” I ask in a whisper again.

“She won’t say yes if you’re still in the picture,” he says, “I know because I saw her speaking on the phone the other day with you.” That one time when Alex said she had to go because Caleb was asking for her? “I saw it on her eyes, so, along with the money, you’re gonna disappear from her life.”

I can feel my hands shaking when I use one to reach his, he squeezes my hand as I say weakly whisper ‘okay’, probably he didn’t even hear it, but like I said before, if is this what it takes to keep my promise, I’m doing it. He gives me his bank number and I finally got to know his name. I tell Servando that I’m going back to my car to take Caleb to his bed and he nods before disappearing inside of their apartment again. I take it as he isn’t going to help me so I sigh again and put my still shaking hands inside of my pockets as I walk downstairs and outside of the building as slowly as I can.

I look through the window of the car and I see Caleb still asleep, I open the door trying to not make any sound, I don’t want to wake them up, and I take him in my arms, he immediately rests his head on my shoulder and a little smile appears on my face. He unconsciously wraps his little arms around my neck as I walk upstairs again, I give him a little kiss on top of his head as I enter their apartment. I can hear Servando watching the sports channel on the living room and I want to ask him to turn the volume down because his son is asleep but I know he isn’t going to do it so I just try to ignore him. I walk down the hall until I see a blue door open and a lot of super man toys on the floor of the room. I know immediately that this is Caleb’s room.

I let him down on his bed, take his shoes off and combed his hair before giving him a kiss on his forehead. He stirs on his sleep but doesn’t wake up. I give him a sad smile knowing that I won’t see him again as I sit beside him on his superheroes bed. I can see his chest raising as he breathes, and I find myself whispering close to his ear, “Take care of your mommy buddy.”

I walk out of his room, close his door and immediately smell the cigarette Servando is smoking on the living room. I walk to the door and I give him a death glare. If only looks could kill…

“You ain’t said shit about smoking,” he says and I roll my eyes.

I put my hands back in my pockets as my body shivered with the cold night air. The sky looks so pretty tonight. I stare at the shining stars and a genuine smile appears in my face, but it falls quickly as I remember that I have to wake Alex up and see her for the last time, that won’t be really hard if you keep in mind that Im constantly traveling around the world, and never staying in a place for longer than a month. It’s still hard saying goodbye, and I’m sure that it won’t ever get easier.

Just like I did with Caleb, I look through the car window and when I’m sure that Alex is still asleep, I open the door and I caress up and down her arm trying to wake her up. She mumbled something before going back to sleep and I laugh softly. “Come on, wake up Alex,” I whisper, and this time I use my cold fingertips to touch her face. “You gotta go to bed,” Again, she only whispered something I couldn’t understand, “Caleb it’s already upstairs sleeping on his room,” Oh boy it’s so cold outside, so if she isn’t walking, I’m taking her. I put my arms under her still sleeping body and picked her up bridal style. And just then, she opened her eyes.

“Holy shit Tobin!” She says as she looks at me, I tried to avoid her eyes as I try to don’t laugh at her shocked face. “You scared the hell out of me!” Alex says and playfully hits my chest with her hand, even then, I just ignored her and kept walking. “Now you’re not speaking to me?” She said trying to sound offended, I tickled her sides with my fingers and she squirmed in my arms, “Stop it, let me go!” I like her raspy laugh, so I tickled her until we got to her apartment. I let her down on the floor but even then she was still laughing. Seconds later, Servando appeared on the doorway again and I remembered our conversation, I moved immediately from Alex’s side and I could see him smirking at me as he wrapped one of his arms around Alex’s shoulders.

“I gotta run, have to wake up early tomorrow,” I say looking down at my cold feet. “See ya Alex,” I turned around without expecting an answer, and before I could say or do something stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Promise? - Chapter 5  
(Alex’s POV)

 

I stare at my phone in my hand as I hear my son giggling his father’s name from his bedroom. Caleb has been playing with Servando, which is weird, with his Super man toys for more than an hour now and I’ve been waiting for a message from Tobin since I wake up this morning, I haven’t hear anything from her since the day she met my son’s father almost 2 weeks ago and from what I can remember she’s leaving tomorrow morning. She told me she wanted to spent her last day surfing the last time I saw her, I obviously asked if we could hang out and she said she’d text me the details, I haven’t get anything yet.

I take a sip of my not so hot coffee anymore when I feel two arms wrapping around my waist from behind and my heart immediately begins to beat so fast that I’m afraid it’s going to leave my chest. I close my eyes preparing myself for what I know it’s about to come, but I only feel Servando’s cold lips on my neck once, and then twice times before he stops when we hear our son running to us.

“Mommy! Daddy is buing’ me toys!” He says and I remove Servando’s arms from my waist to walk and pick up Caleb, he wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I smile softly at him.

“About that,” Servando says and I hear him walking to us, then his arm is wrapping again around my waist. My smile falls immediately. “Go put on something nice, we’re going out for lunch and I promised our little guy a few more toys.” Huh?

“Oh yeah, huh, okay,” I manage to get out of my lips before I put Caleb down and he runs to his room again. I walk to my room and when I hear him making car noises as he plays with his toys when I walk near his bedroom a big smile appears on my face.

I open my closet and try to look for something to wear. Why is Servando suddenly taking us out when he barely payed attention to us a few weeks ago? Weird. And he wants to buy toys for Caleb? Even more weird. I end up deciding to put on a blue dress and a pair of sandals since it’s a hot day outside. I was fixing my simple make up when the door opens and I see my son standing in front of me with a grin on his face, his blue eyes staring at me.

“Daddy says you have hurry up,” Caleb says and takes my hand. He giggles as I tickle him while we walk to the living room.

Servando is sitting on the couch with my phone on his hands. Oh shit. I forgot I left it on the kitchen counter when I escaped from his embrace, I had the messages app opened, on Tobin’s conversation. I’m sure he read all of our messages by now. And for the first time today, I hope that she hasn’t send anything. I clear my throat and he moves his brown eyes to meet mines, but I quickly try to look anywhere else but him. I take a deep breath when I hear him locking the screen of my phone.

“Ready to go?” Servando asks, as casual as he cans.

“Yeah!” Caleb says before I can even think about speaking. I look down at him and he smiles at me.

“Hold on sweetheart,” I tell my son as I kneel in front of him, “‘lemme tie your shoes,”

“No mommy,” he says and giggles, “Towin says that we don’t tie our Vans.”

I can’t help but smile as I feel my heart warming with Caleb’s words. I really wish we could have spend some time with Tobin before she leaves the city, because with this World Cup coming soon, and the season with the Thorns she isn’t going to have free time in a while. Caleb really likes spending time with her. I give kisses all over my son’s face, especially on his rosy cheeks, making him laugh in front of me. He wraps his arms around my neck and I pick him up again. I’m about to walk to the couch to grab my purse when I hear Servando speaking behind me.

“Looking for this?” He asks smiling as he hands me my purse.

“Uh yeah thanks,” I whisper and take it from his hands. I walk to the door and out of the building with Caleb talking about how excited he is in my arms, and how much he wants to buy more cars for his collection. I nod and smile as I try to fix his snapback without making him giggle and saying that I’m tickling him.

Outside the sun makes me close my eyes for a little while, but when I’m about to walk to the bust stop, Servando speaks behind me.

“Where are you going?” He asks, I turn around to look at him. “We are taking my car.” Woah, it’s been so long.

“Right, sorry,” I say and walk back to Servando, he takes my free hand and intertwines our fingers, I think he feels me tensing up but he still doesn’t removes his calloused hand from mine.

After we had a nice lunch in a cafeteria, Caleb begins to say how many new toys he wants. We walk around the mall until we reach the Lego store. My son chooses a few Star Wars sets and I’m about to search for my credit card on my purse to pay when Servando takes a few dollars from his pocket. I want to protest but he’s already paying. When he was ready, he turned to me and said, “I told you I was paying,” but I only shrugged in response. 

“Mommy can we go to the beach and eat ice cweam?” Caleb says after a few minutes. I look at Servando and he nods.

“Yeah we can baby, good thing you choose to put on your swim shorts,” I tell him and he grins at me. He opens his arms and I pick him up to rest on my hip.

“Love you mommy,” Caleb says as he kisses my cheek.

“I love you too, baby.”

“Hey what about me,” Servando says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders, “Do I get some loving too?”

“You’re silly daddy,” Caleb giggles, but I remain quiet.

Thankfully when we arrive to the beach, it isn’t too hot anymore. I walk hand in hand with my excited son who can’t stop babbling about how much he likes the water and the sand on this toes. I laugh when he jumped a little when he touched the hot sand, but soon, he was already running to get his feet wet. I couldn’t stop the smile on my face as I sat down on the sand in front of him, again, not too far away from Caleb. I can hear someone sitting next to me and I don’t need to turn around to know that is Servando. So when I smell the cigarette he’s smoking, I try to move from his side but he takes my wrist.

“Where are you going?” He asks, and when I look at him I see the smirk on his face.

“You know I hate when you smoke near me,” I tell him and try to free my arm, but he doesn’t let me.

“You’re overreacting,” he says, and this time makes his grip stronger, making it hurt. “Now shut up and go look for your son because I can’t see him.” 

What?! I look to where Caleb was the last time I saw him, but I can’t see him anywhere. “Fuck!” I yell, Servando frees my arm as he continues smoking without making an effort to help me.

The first thing I do is run to the water, and ask some people if they’ve seen him, but every time I get a no as an answer. I shouldn’t have payed attention to Servando, not even for a second. I continue running around the beach trying to see his dark curls or hear his giggles, but I don’t. I bit my lip nervously to try to stop some tears and then put some of my hair behind my ears. I’m about to turn around to look on the other side of the beach, when I hear the unmistakable laugh, the one I’d recognize anywhere.

“Towin! Stop! It ticklesssssss!”

I look around me and when I see her long and wet hair, the surfboard and the soccer ball I know exactly where my son is. I walk slowly to them and as I get closer, I can hear her speaking to my son. Caleb giggles, until she speaks again, and this time I get to hear the question.

“Where’s your mommy buddy,” Tobin asks as she seats down in the sand with her back to me. Caleb smiles at her as he takes the soccer ball with his tiny hands.

“With daddy,” Caleb shrugs and kicks the ball to her, Tobin uses her hands to give it back to him.

“Is he… Is he being nice with you and your mommy?” There is it. I can hear how her voice breaks at the end of the sentence, Caleb doesn’t notice it, but I do.

“He bough’ me toys,” He answers, and I can see a little smile on his face.

I’m glad that Caleb didn’t saw when his father roughly grabbed my wrist then.

I try to fix my dress before I walk to them again, and this time, Caleb sees me, but he doesn’t stop his little game with Tobin.

“Mommy!” He grins to me, and I swear I see Tobin freezing in front of me. She hasn’t moved, or turned around to look at me.

“How come that I always found you playing soccer with my son?” I ask with a little laugh, but she hasn’t said anything yet. “Oh c'mon, did you lose your voice, as well as your phone?” I ask again, this time clearly trying to make a joke, but I don’t hear her laugh like she did with Caleb a few minutes ago. What’s going on?

“Who lost their phone?” Someone asks behind me, and I’d recognize Servando’s voice anywhere. Did he follow me here?

“Oh, huh, no one,” Tobin says as she stands up, she turns around I finally can see her eyes filled with something I can’t recognize. She makes eye contact with me for a second before she turns to Caleb again. “Hey buddy, I gotta go, I still have to pack for tomorrow,” She says, and I can see Caleb’s smile disappearing.

“But I just found you,” He whispers looking down at his feet playing with his fingers, and it breaks my heart seeing him like this. “Can you help me with my new Legos?” He asks looking up at Tobin, she kneels in front of him as she fixes his t-shirt.

“I really can’t buddy,” she whispers to him, and Caleb hugs her close wrapping his arms around her neck. Tobin moves her hand up and down my son’s back, and after a few seconds she breaks their hug and kisses his temple. “How about we make a deal?” She asks, and wipes the single tear that fell from Caleb’s blue eyes. He looks at her expecting her to continue talking. “You keep my ball,” she says as she reaches to take her soccer ball, “And when I come back both me and you will come here to surf and play soccer. How does that sound?” 

He grins at her as he takes the ball from her hands clearly excited with the idea of going surfing. “Yeah!” Caleb says and Tobin grins back at him, then, she turns around when we hear Servando clearing his throat again. I look at my son’s father and I see him smirking as he circles his arm around my waist. He looks at Tobin, and she only looks at him for a second before she turns around again to take her surfboard.

“I, um, I gotta go,” she says looking at her feet and grabbing the back of her neck. I want to say something to her, ask her why she haven’t answered my texts or when is she coming back. But I can’t, because before I can even open my mouth, she has already disappeared in the multitude of people.


	6. Chapter 6

Promise? - Chapter 6

(Tobin’s POV)

 

I rub my eyes as I walk around the airport when my flight is called by a man who’s probably more tired than I am. Maybe I should have tried to get some sleep last night. Thank god I didn’t pack a lot of stuff on my suitcase, I even think that my backpack it’s heavier. I hand my ID and ticket to the guy on security as I take off my shoes and backpack to pass for the X-ray and metal detector machine. When I’m putting my shoes back on the same security guy, I didn’t take the time to read the name on his uniform, gives me a smile.

“Have a safe flight Ms. Heath,” He says, and I give him a weak and tired smile.

I decide to quickly go buy some coffee and a donut for breakfast before I get into a plane for 2 hours. I only left the small Starbucks with my almost empty cup of hot coffee when my flight is called again. Surprisingly, the plane is almost full of sleeping people, only a few seats are free, when I found mine I turned off my phone without looking at the messages and missed calls before putting it inside of my backpack. I take my earphones and iPod from the back pocket of my jeans and I sit. The old man sitting next to me on the window side is sleeping and snoring, but not too loud. I hope I can get some rest before practice tomorrow morning too. I quickly make a playlist to listen until we land and I’m putting on my earphones when I hear a baby softly starting to cry on the arms of a young woman sitting behind me.

“Shh Lis, we’re almost home,” The lady cooed, “Daddy’s waiting for us there, okay? Let’s go back to sleep.”

I let a sad smile appear on my face as I finally press the play button on my iPod and the soft guitar and Ed Sheeran’s voice relaxes me for a few seconds.  _Just promise me, you’ll always be a friend, cause you’re the only one._ I close my eyes, but I can’t stop my thoughts. I wonder if I’ll ever have someone waiting for me at an airport besides my parents and siblings. I wonder if I’ll ever get the chance to travel with my little, or big, own family, if I’ll ever have to lay down with my kids in the middle of the night when they have a nightmare as my partner sleeps. I wonder if I’ll ever have someone cheering loud for me in the field. I wonder if I’ll ever have someone to come home to.

The first night at my old Portland apartment it’s nicer than I thought it would be. I didn’t feel like cooking so I called my favorite pizzeria and in less than 30 minutes I was eating pizza sitting in the familiar floor watching soccer on my also familiar tv. I know I shouldn’t eat so much especially after the few weeks I spent without training, but who cares, I’ll just run a few laps more tomorrow. I call it a night after watching two matches, I grab the leftovers and I put them inside of the fridge. I slowly walk to my room and I throw myself on top of my bed face first, and before I know it, I’m falling asleep.

Being back with The Thorns it’s exactly what I needed. I get a lot of hugs from the girls, even coach gives me a warm smile. I can’t stop the smile on my face when I changed my clothes and tied my cleats as I prepare myself for practice. I run around the field for a few minutes until the rest of the team is ready.

“Alright listen up!” Coach says, we all turn our heads to look at him. “We have a big game coming up next week. Can we get the three points?”

“Yes!” We all say in unison.

I have to say that I forgot how sore my legs could get after a intense day of training, even the girls playfully laugh at me and make jokes when I complain about the pain in my muscles. I can’t wait to get home and have the longest ice bath of my life. And that’s exactly what I do while I eat the rest of the pizza from last night. After taking a short nap on my couch I decided to unpack, I found my phone on my backpack and I turned it on for the first time since I left Los Angeles, and it starts to vibrate furiously with the notifications of the past day, I left it on top of my bed and went to grab a glass of cold water from the kitchen. When I came back, my phone finally stopped vibrating and I sighed relieved. I didn’t know I could get so many notifications on social media, especially on Twitter since I don’t post like, at all. I replied to some of the tweets I got and I went to check on my messages.

_**Mom 11:06 am:**  I’m so excited to see you play again! Come see me soon, miss you._

So I reply.  _Miss you too :-(_ _  
_

I couldn’t help but laugh at the next one.

_**Kelley O 9:47 pm:**_   _Back in the states but u couldn’t even call me huh? do ya wanna get scared again…? Miss you! Can’t wait to see you for camp!_

_Ha! You wish. Can’t wait for it either, love ya :*_ _  
_

I’m about to lock my phone screen again when I notice a pair of messages from the number I can remember so perfectly, the one I don’t know why I haven’t deleted it yet because I know that one day I won’t be able to control myself from calling. I take a deep breath before opening the messages to read them. Most of the messages are from two days ago, but there’s a few I got this morning.

_**Alex 1:09 pm:**  Hey wanna hang out tonight before you leave tomorrow? _   
_**Alex 5:37 pm:**  :-(_   
_**Alex 11:26 pm:**  I’ll take that as a no then. Have a safe flight! _   
_**Alex 8:46 am:**  How’s Portland weather treating you? Caleb says he misses you and he can’t wait to see you play against Seattle. Or you’re not playing…? _   
_**Alex 6:13 pm:**  I’m starting to believe you’re dead. Lol. Hope your coach didn’t kill you for those pizzas you ate while here. Can you please tell me if you’re playing next week?_

I desperately wanted to tell her everything. Well, not everything. I can't. Just how I’ve been, ask her how she has been, how much I miss her and the little man, again, ask her if _she_ has missed me too, I want to ask her how her boyfriend has been treating her lately, but I know it’d be stupid and selfish. So I just reply; _Yes I’m playing,_  and right after, I turn off my phone again without expecting an answer and I lay down in my bed to slowly fall asleep.

I won’t lie, practice had been rough, coach even had to yell at me hundred of times asking me if I was sleeping because I just couldn’t get my feet to work properly. I couldn’t get her out of my mind. I know it’s so stupid, because I’m probably never seeing her again, especially with the deal I made with her boyfriend, that reminds me that I have to sent him the money next week, but I couldn’t stop daydreaming about her being here waiting for me on the sidelines. I swear I could even hear her raspy voice, and especially her laugh, along with Caleb’s. I’m such a coward, sending her a few texts won’t hurt, but I can’t do it, I’ve found myself reading over and over again messages I wrote for her on my phone, only to delete them right after.

Gameday came faster than I expected. I’m so excited to play again with the girls, especially on our own field. I tie my cleats focused on the music I’m listening with my headphones while we wait for the game. I lean back on my chair and close my eyes, and it’s then when I see two pairs of blue eyes starting at me, both with the biggest smile on their faces. I can’t help but smile softly without opening my eyes, because I know that when I do, those two people will disappear. I know exactly what I have to do to gain more strength for the usual hard game I’m about to play. I scroll through my camera roll on my phone and when I finally found the picture I open my Instagram account, I quickly post the photo with a small caption:

_Missing my little homie.[#cantwaittoseeu](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/cantwaittoseeu?source=feed_text&story_id=10203988511193480)_

And I let the big smile on Caleb’s face covered with chocolate ice cream be the last thing I see before coach call us for the pre game warm ups.

 

*  
(Alex’s POV)

 

“Hurry up mommy! I can see Towin!” Says Caleb as I look for the cookies we made to eat while we watch the game, but for some reason, they aren’t where I left them this morning.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen them baby?” I ask my son, but he’s clearly too focused on the iPad screen to even pay attention to me, I let a sad smile appear on my face as I think about how much I miss the woman I only met like a month ago, and how much I wish we could be there to cheer for her on her first game with The Thorns this year.

“No mommy!” Caleb says and claps excitedly as we hear the whistle been blown by the referee. “Hurry up!”

“Okay then I’ll keep looking at halftime,” I say as I quickly sit next to Caleb on the table and smile at the concentrated look on my son’s face.

“Mommy what if Towin loses?” He asks after the Seattle’s forward scored the first goal of the game on the 27th minute. We watch the team celebrating before the camera lands back on The Thorns players. “What if it makes her sad and I can’t give her a hug?” Caleb looks at me and I can see the tears forming on his blue eyes, I give him a kiss on his forehead and rub my hand up and down his back.

“Maybe we can try to call her at halftime,” I suggest and I see my son’s face lit up with enthusiasm. “But I’m not sure if she’ll be able to pick up the phone, so don’t get sad if she doesn’t okay?” I add, because I doubt she will and I don’t want to get his hopes up.

Like I promised, I grab my phone right after the referee blows the whistle and search for Tobin’s number with Caleb staring at me. I bit my lip as we wait for a few minutes before I finally make the call. I’m about to leave a voicemail like I’m used to, but right before, someone speaks on the other side.

“Hello?” Says the clearly tired voice, I can feel my heart beating so fast I’m afraid it might come out of my chest, and my palms getting sweaty.

“Tobin?” I ask.

“Oh, uh…” She says, and I can hear someone talking to her in the background. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Hi,” I whisper this time. When she doesn’t says anything for a few seconds I decide to speak again before she decides to end the call, “Caleb wanted to speak with you, we are watching your game.”

“Oh nice. And yeah sure I’d love to,” she says and this time I swear I can hear her smile.

I don’t say anything more, I just hand my phone to my exited son but not before putting it on speaker, Caleb takes it and immediately I can see the sadness slipping away from his face. “Hiiiiiiiiii,” he says before giggling and running to sit on the couch.

“Hi there buddy!” I hear Tobin’s voice. “How are you?”

“I’m good!” Caleb answers as he lays down on the couch. “Me and mommy made cookies!”

“I’m sure they’re delicious buddy,” Tobin answers sincerely and I smile softly. “Are you enjoying the game?”

“Yup,” My son answers, “But The Thons should make a goal Towin.”

“You are so cute,” Tobin says laughing softly, “Do you want me to try to score for you?” She asks, and Caleb sits up on the couch wide eyed staring at me.

“Are you serious!?” He asks, I’ve never seen such a big smile on his face.

“Yup,” Tobin says again, “If I score do tou promise to be good with your mommy?”

“Yeah!” Caleb answers and giggles for the second time since he started talking with Tobin.

“Then we have a deal buddy,” Tobin says and again I can hear someone speaking to her in the background. “I gotta go, enjoy the game okay? I’ll try to call you again soon, and tell your mommy to check Instagram.”

“Good luck!” My son says and Tobs whispers Bye before the line went dead. “Mommy Towin’s gonna make a goal for me!” Caleb says as he run to my arms and sits on my lap as we wait for the second half to start. I do what Tobin said and check her Instagram account, and there’s the big smile on my son’s face and I can’t help but smile at the cute caption. _I miss you too._

And right before the game ended, at the minute 84th Tobin scored and tied the game. Caleb couldn’t be more excited, and I can’t lie, I was too. She was literally on fire this half, screaming orders to everyone, she looked like her coach on the sidelines, and asking for the ball at every chance she got, or if of her teammates stole it from the other team’s feet. Caleb wanted me to call her again as soon as the game ended, and I was going to do it until we heard the front door opening.

“Hi everyone!” Servando says with a tired smile as he takes of his jacket and hangs it on a chair and then sat on the couch.

“Hi daddy,” Caleb looks and waves his tiny hand at his father, but right after, his blue eyes stare at me again, “Hurry up mommy I wanna talk to her againnnnn!”

“Talk to who honey,” Servando asks as he looks at his phone.

“Towin!” Caleb says excitedly, “She scored for me!”

I can’t help but bit my bottom lip as I wait for Servando’s reaction at our son’s words. Like I expected, he turns around and I can see the anger on his dark eyes. “What the _fuck_  Alex why are you still talking to her!”

I cover my son’s ears with both of my hands and thank god he was too concentrated on my phone and didn’t pay attention to what his father just said. What’s wrong with Servando? He knows I hate when he says that kind of stuff in front of our son, especially if he’s almost yelling.

“Can you please lower your voice?” I ask as I try to control my own voice from breaking, the sweat of my hands is long gone and now they’re just shaking. I hate how nervous he can make me feel. And not in the good way.

“No!” Servando says and this time he stands up from the couch. “What the fuck it’s wrong with you!” He says as he walk to us, instinctively I wrap my arms around my son to try to protect him with my body. “You’re _MY_  girlfriend! Why are you still talking to her!” Servando asks.

“B-Baby go play with your cars on your room, and close your door,” I whisper on my son’s ear with my already shaking voice and he nods.

“‘Kay,” Caleb says and runs to his room couple of seconds later I hear his door closing behind him.

It’s been a few weeks, but I close my eyes as I welcome the familiar pain in my cheek when Servando slaps me using his big and calloused hand. I can’t stop the single tear falling from my eye. I don’t know how long I’ve been just siting there expecting Servando to hit me again, but when I hear his phone ringing he walks outside to answer it. I use that pair of minutes without him to wipe my face and splash some water on my sore cheek on the kitchen, and when he comes back he puts on his jacket again and looks at me.

“I’m going out,” He says, “Don’t wait for me awake,” And of course I wasn’t planing to


	7. Chapter 7

Promise? - Chapter 7  
(Tobin's POV)

 

I'm not sure of how or when the girls finally convinced me of going out to celebrate the away game we won against the Chicago Red Stars. Our coach didn't say anything about not drinking tonight, but either way I'm just sticking with water and ice. My legs are still killing me, and so does my ankle after that side tackle I got on the second half. Thank God that the bar the girls picked isn't full of drunk people grinding against each other and I can actually try to enjoy my glass of water and check my social media. I laugh softly when I remember the comments I got with Caleb's cute photo on Instagram, and I suddenly remember that I promised him I was going to give them a call. Shit. And yeah I say them because obviously Alex will pick up. Is her phone after all.

We sit in a table not too far from the dance floor and I'm about to take my phone out from the pocket of my jeans again when someone takes it from my hands. I look up and see Allie smirking at me.

"What the hell Allie!?" I ask her, and a few of the girls, clearly into a few drinks by now, giggled around us.

"You won't need your phone with that cutie coming on your way Tobito." Ugh I hate when someone calls me like that. And what on earth is she talking about?

"I have no idea of what are you talking ab-" I said as I tried to get my phone back from her hands, but someone touched my arm and interrupted me.

"Hey," I look to the owner of the voice only to find a short girl, with blonde hair and hazel eyes staring at me. "Can I buy you a drink?"

How can I politely tell her that I don't want to drink tonight? And that I'll be too distracted all night to actually pay attention to her?

"Sorry I'm just not in the mood right now," I say without looking at the girl.

"Don't listen to her, of course she wants, no, needs a drink." Allie speaks again, and I nearly rolled my eyes.

After half of my drink, a vodka with orange juice, the girl tells me her name. Amanda. She's actually the bartender of the bar, but this was her night off. Of course she knows who I am so I didn't had to introduce myself, which I'm not sure if it's good or bad. We ended up talking about soccer, and I learned that she played it in high school but retired after her father died. Ouch. I nodded most of the time as she spoke, only adding a few 'yeahs' and 'nice dude' sometimes. After a few minutes, she got the hint that I just really didn't want to talk.

"It's getting late, and I probably should get going," Amanda says as she stands from her chair in front of mine. "But it was nice talking to you, can we do it again?" She says looking at me with her bright eyes. But not as bright as the blue ones I can't get out of my head.

"Uh, yeah." I mumble as I wait for her to give me her phone number or something. "It'd be nice." I add when I see Amanda writing something in a napkin with the red lipstick she got out of her purse.

"Sorry, no pencils," she says and laughs softly, I smile warmly at her when I see her biting her bottom lip so hard that she might have tasted her own blood, and she clearly relaxes. "Hope you don't mind." Amanda whispers blushing as she hands me the napkin with her number.

"Nah it's cool." I chuckle.

"Can I see you when you come back to Chicago?" She asks as she walks closer to me. "Hopefully when you guys don't beat our home team?" I laugh softly with her joke, she smiles.

"Yeah sure." I say as I look down at her number, and I thought about saving it on my phone when I remember that Allie has it. Fuck. "Have a nice rest of the night, Amanda." I look at her and she gives me a grin.

"You too, Tobin. It was nice talking to you. You guys had a great game." I smile at her as she disappears from my eyes and into the few dancing people on the bar.

I walk back to the table where the rest of my teammates are taking tequila shots and a few of them wink and smirk at me as they see the napkin I have in my hands. This time I actually rolled my eyes as I folded the napkin and put it inside the pocket of my sweatshirt. What a night. The only thing I want right now is sleep in my own bed without someone bothering me.

And that's exactly what I do once we land back on Portland. As soon as my body touched my cold bed sheets that night, I fell asleep immediately forgetting about unpacking my dirty clothes from my backpack. I just slept until I heard my phone constantly ringing on my nightstand, and after trying to ignore it for the third time I groaned as I answered it without looking at the ID caller.

"Hello?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed and hoping that the caller will hung up before I fall asleep again.

"T-Tobin?" Says the voice I could recognize anywhere, when I heard her voice breaking as she says my name, I opened my eyes and looked at my phone screen to see what time it is. 3:37 am. Why'd she be calling me so late? "Are you... Are you still there?" Alex speaks again and I can hear in her voice how she almost choked on her own tears.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." I apologize as I grab the back of my neck. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She doesn't answer. "Alex?" I asked again as I started to panic. "You have to tell me what's wrong, please, take deep breaths and tell me what's going on." I pleaded as I tried to calm myself down, especially my fast beating heart.

"He... H-He did it again." Alex chokes out, and I swear it felt like someone just slapped me across the face. "He was... Servando was so drunk... He almost punched Caleb only because he woke up."

You've got to be kidding me. I sat up leaning on my heavy headboard as I heard Alex crying uncontrollably from the other side of the phone. I can actually feel the burning sensation of my own tears forming on my very tired eyes. "Hey, hey," I cooed. "Is he still on the house?" I ask.

"No." Alex whispered. "He left a few minutes ago. Caleb just fell asleep again, and I... I don't know what to do." I covered my face with my free hand as I try to find a solution to this. They can't be on the house when he decides to come back. It's too risky. "I'm scared, Tobin." I heard her say and only a few seconds later, the sobs were back.

"Hey, come on, don't cry." I say as softly as I can. "You have to be strong, okay?"

"Ok-okay." Alex says after a few seconds.

I turn on my bedroom light as I try to think for a plan that could work for this. I cannot let them be still exposed to him. I can't lose them. I need to find a way to protect them. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't. "Do you have any friends where you could stay for a few days, Alex?"

"No." She mumbles but thankfully I could understand it before she said something else. "Servando has never allowed me to have friends."

Just one more reason to hate that guy then. "What about your parents?" I ask her again.

"I don't want to worry them." Alex whispers, and a few seconds later I can hear Caleb starting to cry softly as he wakes up. He's still a little boy. How could his own father try to harm him.

"Then you guys should come here." I whisper before I can control my mouth. Shit. Maybe she won't even like the idea. "I-I won't mind having both of you here. But it will be fine if you don't want to." I say.

"Are-are you sure?" Alex says and I nod, then I remember she can't see my face. "I don't wanna cause you any trouble."

"You won't." I assure her. "Neither of you. Besides, I can't wait to see my little buddy again."

And for the first time tonight, I swear I could see hear her smile. And I'm going to make sure to keep that smile on her face for as long as I can.

"I'll pick you both from the airport in a few hours. Just bring some clothes and we will figure it out when you're here, okay? Don't take too long to leave your apartment. You guys can't be there when he comes back."

"I'll start packing then. Caleb is starting to wake up, I have to go." Alex says, and I can hear movement and the little man softly asking for her, she was probably on her bedroom and Caleb sleeping on her bed.

"Tell him I can't wait to see him, okay? And make it look like nothing is wrong, I don't want him to be worried on a plane for 2 hours."

"Okay, I have to go." Alex says and this time the little voice asking for her becomes louder. "I'll see you soon." And I thought I'll never hear those words coming for her again.

*  
(Alex's POV)

 

"Mommy look at the clouds!" Caleb says as soon as I let him open the window next to his seat. He has the biggest smile on his face, and I'm so glad that not even his father could erase it.

When Servando came home last night, I didn't recognize him. He started yelling as soon as he entered the apartment, causing that Caleb woke up and started crying. The smell from his body almost made me puke, it was so disgusting. I'm starting to think he maybe was high or something. He has never come home like that. I was so afraid for me, but even more for my little baby. I wouldn't be able to handle if something happened to him. He is, and always will, my biggest priority. I don't even mind the pain in my ribs, because it's a reminder that I could have been my little boy instead of me feeling this.

"They're really pretty, am I right?" I whisper close to his ear as I tickle his tummy and make him giggle. Music to my ears.

"Yes!" He says almost at the top of his little lungs, and I put my index finger in front of my lips making him giggle again as he looks through the small window. "Shhhh, sowwy." He whispers before taking a sip of his orange juice.

Landing wasn't that bad, Caleb complained about pain on his ears but I caressed his wild hair, he totally needs a new haircut, and hold him as close to me as I could without taking his seatbelt off. When the plane touched the ground, and the pilot said we could leave the plane, Caleb immediately tried to get his seatbelt off and I couldn't help but smile at him. I took my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture of him, few minutes later I was attaching it on a text message to the person who is waiting for us inside the airport.

_Someone is eager to see you. ;) We're leaving the plane now. Hopefully I'll see you in 10 minutes!_

A few seconds later, I got an answer.

_**Tobin:** I am too! Been here for a long time and not even coffee's keeping me awake :P_ _  
_

I laugh, and Caleb looked at me and giggled too. I took his little hand and we made our way to get our luggage. A few minutes later, with our single suitcase, Caleb and me walked to the airport exit. Since it's like 6 am, it was almost empty, just a few people waiting for their loved ones. But when my little boy let go of my hand, screamed her name and started running to where she was, I knew that he already found the person who has been waiting for us.

"Towin!" I heard Caleb before I looked to my right and saw the tanned woman picking my son up from the ground.

"Hi little man." She says and holds him close to her chest before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "I've missed you so much." Tobin whispers this time, and I saw the single tear falling from her soft eyes before she wiped it with her free arm.

I walked slowly to them, not wanting to break their embrace. I gave Tobin a shy smile when her eyes met mine. She smiled warmly back to me, and I swear that the pain in my ribs is long, long forgotten.

"Hey." I whisper.

"Hi." Tobin says before using her free arm to bring me close to her by wrapping it around my shoulders. Soon, the three of us were hugging in the middle of the airport of Portland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101 Kudos?! omg guys thank you all so much I actually never expected that someone would like my story hahah. Sorry for the delay, enjoy! :)

Promise? - Chapter 8   
(Tobin's POV)

 

 

Having both of them in my arms again, here in the middle of the airport of Portland it's something that I never thought I would get the chance to experience. Feeling the ticklish and steady breathing of Caleb in my neck with his head resting in my shoulder and my free arm around Alex's body it's what made me lost the track of time, and it was Alex who broke our embrace when she heard my stomach growling very loud, I haven't had anything to eat yet. Caleb giggled in my arms and I couldn't help but let the sincere smile take over my face.

"Whatcha laughing at, little man?" I say as I tickle his sides making him giggle even louder and squirm in my arms. "You think it's funny, huh?" I laugh with him.

"You're laughin' too Towin!" Caleb says trying keep a straight face as he tries to give me a death glare, he fails when I tickle him again. "Stuuuuuup!" I hear Alex laughing next to me with her raspy voice, _oh god_.

"I'll stop if you give your mommy a kiss," I say to the still giggling toddler in my arms. He immediately pecks his mom's cheek making a sloppy sound I couldn't help but laugh at. "What do you think Lex, should I stop tickling him after that kiss?" I raise one of my eyebrows to the blue eyed woman next to me, she nods as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Love you mommy!" Caleb says as he kisses his mom's forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart," Alex says as she smiles big to her son, what a way to start the day.

"And I luuuuuv you Towin!" Caleb says taking me by surprise, he wraps both of his little but strong arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek.

"Woah I didn't know I was gonna get some loving too!" I say and I tickle his little ribs again. "What do you say about we grab some early breakfast before going back to my house?" I ask Alex who shrugs as an answer but with the smile still on her face. "What about you little man?" I turn to face the boy resting on my hip. "Do you wanna get some candy?" I whisper to his ear but loud enough for Alex to hear and look at me raising one of her eyebrows.

"Don't you dare!" Alex says quietly laughing at her son excited face. "He won't be able to go back to sleep and I'm really tired."

"We will figure something out, I promise," I give Alex a playful wink making her laugh. "For now let's grab something to eat, I think there must be a cafeteria somewhere in here." I joke.

And we did found one. I ordered a sandwich and orange juice -I was tired of drinking coffee already, after all I couldn't go back to sleep after Alex's call- Caleb asked for a piece of chocolate cake and milk, Alex put it on his cute blue sippy cup, and I had to convince him that we can and will eat ice cream after lunch today. Alex was staring at the menu while the waitress looked at her waiting for her order, and I felt like something was wrong.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask her as I move my chair closer to hers, Caleb was sitting in front of us playing with his little cars making the cutest noises I've ever heard. "Are you okay?" I try again as I touched her soft hand, and I had to ignore the millions of butterflies inside my stomach.

"Y-Yeah I just don't know what to order, there's some really expensive things here," She whispers and I nearly laughed because, _come on_ , she's so cute. "I won't be able to pay you back if we keep going to places like this."

"You know that everything is more expensive on airports Alex, but we have to eat. You can choose the whole menu and I won't mind. Stop worrying, okay?" I say and smiled when her blue eyes looked at me.

Finally, she agreed to order my suggestion. A piece of cake, very similar to Caleb's choice, with a cup of sweet black and strong coffee. While we were waiting for our food, the little boy decided to come sit on his mom's lap and he started to play with Alex's hair, that's when I noticed the big bruise on her neck. I swear I could feel the anger taking over my body, I wish I could take all of their pain away, forever. She have been through so much shit, but you can still see the love she has for her son sitting on her legs. You could say that the little man is everything she has. And everything she loves.

"Tobin?" I hear, I look at her and I found Alex is staring at me. "Now it's my time to ask if you are okay." She says while she combs her son's wild curls. He could use a new haircut.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about how pissed coach will be if he notices how tired I am," I half lie, half try to make a joke, but I know I failed when I see the sudden sadness on her face. "Hey, it's not your fault okay? I asked you guys to come here." I give her a reassuring smile.

She nods but I see a little smile on her lips. A couple of minutes later the waitress came with our food, and when I thought that Caleb would go sit on his chair he decided that my lap was more comfortable. I smiled down at him and he showed me his tiny teeth, and that's when I heard the camera of Alex's phone taking a photo of Caleb grinning up at me.

"Well at least this time his face it's still clean," I said and I heard her raspy laugh as an answer. "Now let's eat! I'm starving."

After finishing our food and paying the bill, Alex and I decided it'd be better if we just go back to my place since I have to leave soon for practice anyway. Caleb was the most excited to see where I lived, hopefully I won't disappoint him when he sees the only few things I own. I guess I'll have to try to be the cool person he thinks I am when I bring him to practice tomorrow, when he's not tired -even if he's trying to deny it- from the plane ride. I'll have to ask Alex if she wants to come see me run chasing the ball around the field with her son tomorrow after we have breakfast. I really can't wait. But I hope she says yes. Hopefully I won't make myself look like a fool in front of her and my teammates.

When I parked my car outside the building Caleb was already trying to get off his seat belt making me and his mom laugh. He ran inside and said hi to everyone who looked at him. That kid it's just the sweetest little man ever. I walked behind Alex carrying their suitcase as she tried to catch her son, Caleb was still running and giggling until he reached the elevator and waited for us standing next to the metal doors while he played with one of his little car toys on the wall.

"I think you should take your mommy's hand, buddy." I say to him as I pressed the up button of the elevator.

"Okay," he says finally letting Alex take his little, and probably sweaty hand.

"Thank you," Alex whispers close to my ear as she enters the elevator, and _oh god_ , my legs suddenly felt like jello. "Are you getting in or what?" She says again as she smirks to me. I was getting inside when I felt my phone vibrating on my pocket, but who even cares, I won't look at it when I have the two people I most care about next to me. "What floor?" Alex asks again as she stares at me waiting for my answer so she can finally press the elevator's button.

"Oh huh, 7th." I say.

When I finally opened the door after struggling with my keys because of my shaky hands, Caleb let go of his mom's hand and he -again- ran inside of my apartment and laid down in my not so comfortable sofa. I couldn't help but laugh at the exhausted little boy. Alex walked inside behind me and when our hands touched only for a few seconds when she grabbed her suitcase I felt nervous immediately. I've never ever felt like this. But somehow I could hid it. Thank you lord.

"Hey little man, wanna take a nap?" I ask as I walk to the almost already asleep blue eyed toddler. "We will play soccer after I come back from practice, okay?" He only nods when I pick him up into my arms again. I slowly walk to my room and I hope that the last time I cleaned I actually left it presentable. I lay Caleb down as I take his little Disney Vans off and I notice that they're not tied, he actually took my swag advise. The big smile on my face won't ever be erased. I was giving him a kiss on his forehead when I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to look at her before speaking. "Are you leaving soon?" She asks in a whisper trying to avoid disturbing her son.

"Yeah," I say. "You should probably go back to sleep. I'm gonna go shower now before I leave."

Alex simply nods and bites her bottom lip. I watch her as she sits on the corner of the bed and takes off her white sandals, and then she lays down next to her son on my bed and hugs him closer to her chest. Even asleep Caleb makes himself comfortable in his mom's arms. Again, I smile before going into the bathroom picking my clean clothes from my closet.

After letting the hot water relax my muscles I get out of the shower and put on my sweatpants and a Nike workout t-shirt. I'll change into my Thorn's jersey and shorts in the dressing room later. I brush my teeth and use mouthwash before leaving the bathroom, and as soon as I close the door I hear two cute people softly snoring on my room. I walk until I'm standing next to Alex who is sound asleep on my bed and has the most relaxed expression on her face, I take my phone from my pocket and I leave it on top of my nightstand because it was constantly vibrating from notifications I assumed were from social media. I'll take it before leaving. And before I can stop to think about, I press a soft kiss on Alex's cheek.

And with that, I walk to my small living room and take my bag with my fresh clean clothes, and leave my apartment wishing I could just stay here with the two sleeping people enjoying their nap with them.

 

 

*

(Alex's POV)

 

I don't know how long I slept but I woke up with the loud sound of something falling close to me. Probably it was the TV remote. I open my eyes and I found my son still sleeping next to me. I slowly untangled myself from him without waking him up and I stood up from the bed. That's when I realized that it was Tobin's phone that fell from the nightstand next to me. It's still vibrating because someone is calling her. I guess she didn't notice she left without it.

I picked it up from the floor when the call ended, but soon the same number started to send her even more messages. I had to rub my eyes because I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

 

_**Servando (8:48 am):**_ _You're late._   
_**Servando (8:55 am):** Pick up your phone._   
_**Servando (9:03 am):**_ _Where's my damn money!!!!_   
**_Servando (9:37 am):_** _Im not gonna ask u again._   
**Servando (10:24 am):** _she'll pay if u don't._  
 _ **Servando (11:07 am):**_ _this is the last time I'll ask u. wheres. my. damn. money._

 

What the _fuck_ it's going on?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy monday! I'm so sorry this chapter took me so long, I hope y'all like it. :)

Promise? - Chapter 9  
(Tobin's POV)

 

I laugh along with Allie as we practice our penalty kicks, but when we hear coach yell our names telling us to go shower and stop wasting time we run to the locker room still laughing. I can't really feel my legs after hours and hours of running but I'm sure that when I take a quick shower to wipe all of the sweat from my body I'll feel better. Allie says something and I thought she was talking to me until I look at her and see her talking on the phone. I shrug before I take my backpack and slowly walk to the showers. I take my clothes off using my t-shirt to wipe some of the sweat from my face before stepping into the almost freezing water. And when I hear my friend talking again I remember leaving my phone on my apartment. Fuck. I hope it didn't wake up Alex or Caleb.

I couldn't help but let a little smile form on my face thinking about them. Here. In Portland. With me. I still can't believe it. I'll make sure they have a great time as soon as I go back to them. I'll even ask Alex if she wants to have dinner on a fancy Italian restaurant tonight, I'm sure Caleb would love to have some ice cream for desert as well.

After drying my body and putting on some fresh clothes I hear my friend speaking again on the phone, so as I slip on my black sandals I wave bye at her with an smile, she mutters an apology and points at her phone but still waves back. I let my backpack rest on one of my shoulders as I play with my car keys on my hand humming a song I heard this morning on the radio, I didn't catch the tittle but the lyrics were catchy.

 

_If you're hurting, if you're hurting_   
_Lay it all on me._

 

The ride back to my apartment felt longer than most of the days, but that didn't stop me from being excited to spend time with my favorite people on the world. When I was driving close to the shopping center I catch a glimpse of the Lego store and remember the last time I was on L.A I promised Caleb I'd help him build his new Legos, so I decided I couldn't show up without something for him. I parked my car and walked into the store and bought a few sets of Lego Batman. I'm sure he'll love them. I give the cashier a small smile before leaving the store. I got into my car again and it took me 10 minutes to reach home.

After parking my car I hang my backpack on my shoulder and take the bag with Caleb's new toys, I slowly walk to the elevators and press the button of my floor. I open the door with my free hand and immediately ear SpongeBob SquarePants's laugh coming from the living room, and before I can even close the door I feel someone wrapping their little arms around my left leg. I smile knowingly.

"Towin!" Caleb says and rests his forehead on my U.S soccer team black shorts. I let my backpack fall to the floor next to my feet along with the Lego's bag before picking the little boy up. I let him resting on my hip before kissing his forehead a few times, making him giggle.

"Hi little man," I say kissing his forehead one more time before walking into the living room, hoping to see Alex sitting on the couch or something, but she's not. I frown. "Where's your mommy?" I ask him, then I slowly sit on the couch in front of the tv making Caleb rest on my lap this time.

"She sleeping." He says putting his index finger in front of his lips making a shushing sound. I laugh softly.

"You're something else," I kiss his cheek and tickle his sides for a few seconds before he laughs too loud and wakes up Alex. "That reminds me, I got you something." He looks at me with wide eyes.

"You did?!" He asks smiling. "Where is it?"

"It's right next to my backpack, close to the door." I say combing his wild hair. "Wanna go get it?" I ask, he nods eagerly. I unwrap my arms from him and he runs to the door, after a few seconds, I hear him gasping. He totally liked it. When Caleb comes back with his new Lego sets he's smiling so big I'm afraid his cheek might hurt. "Want me to help you build them, little man?" I ask, he nods again.

After almost half an hour we finally figured out how to build the Batmobile and Caleb immediately started to play with it on the carpet along with the little Batman figures, and I was left to build the Batcave, or to at least try. It'd probably take me a while. But right before I could even start I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up and smiled at Alex, but she quickly looked away from me and kneels down next to Caleb, the little boy is too into his game that he doesn't notice his mom. I was going to ask Alex what she wants to have for lunch, but she spoke first.

"Did you buy this for him?" She asks, but keeps avoiding my eyes. Weird.

"I-I uh yeah," I grab the back of my neck and look away from them, when Alex doesn't answer I sigh and walk to the door to grab my backpack, I have to wash my clothes.

"You didn't have to." It's the only answer I get from Alex when I walk near her and the still playing Caleb. I open the fridge on the kitchen and quickly make myself a sandwich. I leave my backpack on the floor again before walking to the living room. This time when Alex makes eye contact with me I see how red and puffy her eyes are, and for the second time today, I frown again. But when I'm about to ask her what's going on, she stands up from the floor and walks to the kitchen. "I'll cook us something for lunch."

I nod knowing she won't see it, and sit next to the little boy on the floor, he smiles at me and hands be a figure to play with him, I smile back and play with Caleb as we wait for Alex to prepare lunch. After a few minutes though, the little boy gets bored and sits on my lap again, resting his head on my chest. I pull him closer to me by wrapping my arms around his little body, and before I know it, I've fallen asleep.

When I wake up, my neck it's almost as sore as my legs, but I suddenly notice my arms are cold, and the apartment it's too quiet. Way too quiet. I rub my eyes and stand up from the floor remembering to be careful where I walk to avoid Caleb's toys, but when I look down, there's nothing. I shrug because Alex probably picked them up. When I notice a plate with a chicken sandwich on the table I hear my stomach growl. But there's something next to it. It's my phone, and a paper. I sit on the chair in front of the plate and take my phone, I unlock the screen and notice that the battery is full. Alex probably made sure to charge it. With a little smile on my face I take the piece of paper and that's when I realize it's a note.

 

_I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. And I'm sorry for leaving, but it's better that way._

_-Alex_

 

And after that, the smile on my face is long gone. I check my phone and that's when I see even more messages from Servando asking for his money. And that's how I realize I've fucked this up. Alex probably saw the messages and freaked out. I have to explain it to her. I take a bite from my sandwich and the chicken it's still warm so it's probably been a few minutes since they leaved. Maybe I can still make it to the airport.

But when I'm standing for the second time today in the middle of the airport, and looking at the same screen I was looking at in the morning, I saw that the flight to Los Angeles was already on route. And that's when I realize how much I fucked this up. Again. So I just let the single tear escape from my eye without making an effort to wipe it.

 

*  
(Alex's POV)

 

Leaving Portland was one of the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life. Especially after everything she had done for us. Explain to my son why we couldn't spend more time with Tobin was a close second. I'm glad he is too innocent and doesn't need lots of reasons to do something. Caleb almost cried on the plane, thank god he fell asleep because I'm not sure if I'd have been able to explain to him why I was crying.

When we got to L.A it was already 8 pm, nearly half an hour later we reached home. And I used all of that time to think what I am supposed to do next. I can't believe it took me so long to finally decide this.

The apartment was dark except for the light coming from my bedroom and the noise from the tv. I'm so relieved I didn't smell alcohol or cigarettes. I enter my son's room with him still sleeping against my chest and after laying him down on his bed I kissed his forehead and whispered how much I loved him, and how sorry I am to mess everything up. I could already feel fresh new tears on my eyes. I wiped them before leaving his room. I close his blue door softly behind me and that's when I see Servando in front of me, and surprisingly, he is smiling.

"There you are," he says and tries to take my hand. I try to move pass him and get into the bathroom, but he takes my arm. Again, surprisingly not using his strength. "Come to bed baby, I've missed you."

_That's it. I'm done._

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Servando." I say, without turning around.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. "I really missed you Alex." He comes closer and moves his hand from my arm to interlock our fingers. I move immediately.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" I yell for the first time in front of him. Servando looks confused. "Tell me why you were asking for money to Tobin!" It seems that hearing her name woke up the usual anger on him, because as soon as her name left my mouth I saw how Servando's eyes got even more darker.

"Oh so you were with her this whole time," he laughs. "You probably were cheating on me just like I was to you."

_What?_

This time, when he comes closer I feel his palm make contact with my cheek. Hard. When I step back I guide my own hand to cover my now very sensitive skin, that's when I feel him grabbing my wrist and forced me to move my hand from my face. His palm makes contact with my cheek again. And it hurts so bad, because he decided to slap the same area. The tears make my skin feel like it is on fire.

"Get out Servando," I say as I feel my hands starting to shake. "I won't press charges against you if you leave right now. And I won't ask for child support either. I don't wanna see you ever again." I step back until my back is against the wall, as far as I can from him.

"Right. 'Cause now you have your rich fuck buddy." Servando laughs again as he walks into the bedroom. I'm not sure if I should follow him, but I have to make sure he is taking seriously what I said. "I'd have never guessed you'd be into girls you know, since you loved having sex with me." He says as he takes his clothes from the closet and puts them into his work bag. I stand on the opposite side of the bed, using it as a barrier between our bodies. When he is done taking his things, he turns around and looks at me, I feel my lip tremble as I make eye contact with him. "This is not the end you know, I won't let you raise my kid with a lesbian."

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" I say, and I can actually fear that what he's saying will come true. "You can't take him from me." I can't lose Caleb too.

"We will see. I'll see you again real soon, Alexandra." He takes his bag and walks to the door, I follow him until I'm standing next to my son's door, and when I hear Servando closing the front door I let myself fall to my knees as I cover my face with my hands, and the next thing I know, I'm shaking between the sobs and tears.

But that moment didn't last long, because I suddenly feel a pair of tiny hands cupping my cheeks and when I opened my eyes I see my son staring at me with concern on his soft blue eyes. I give him a weak smile as I try to stop the tears from falling.

"Hey baby," I whisper. "I'm sorry I woke you up." Caleb uses his little fingers to wipe my tears and I nearly sobbed again.

"Are you ok mommy." He whispers and I simply nod.

"Do you wanna go back to bed with me?" He nods and I stand up. I take his little hand in mine and we both walk slowly to my room. I take off my shoes and do the same to my son's, we get into bed and he snuggles into my chest. I kiss his forehead and he gives me a little smile before closing his eyes.

"I love you mommy." Caleb whispers a few moments later in my ear. I close my eyes when I feel him kissing my still sore cheek.

"I love you too, a lot." I whisper back and hug him even closer to me. Servando can't take him away. I won't let that happen. "Go back to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

But it wasn't him who woke up first. It was me. So I just stared confused at the ceiling wondering why'd I wake up since I was extremely tired. It wasn't until I heard someone knocking at the door when I realized why I woke up. But who knocks in the middle of the night? I just hope it's not Servando. I can't handle seeing him again. I bit my lip nervously as I wait until the person decides to leave, but when I heard the door again I decided to get up and go check.

I only turned on the light of the living room to avoid waking up my still sleeping son. I walked slowly to the door, and when I opened it the person outside was getting ready to knock again. And it's someone I never thought it could be. Tobin was standing in front of me grabbing the back of her neck with her eyes looking down at her black untied Vans. I'd be lying if I say that seeing her again didn't make my stomach turn. It was probably when her eyes met my bare feet when she decided to look up. I looked at her eyes and noticed how they probably matched mines. Red, tired and puffy. I was about to ask her why she was here so late, but she spoke first.

"A-Alex look, let me explain, you can still hate me after if you want," Tobin says. But the thing is, I don't hate her. I was worried for her. I couldn't let Servando harm her in any way. "There... There is a reason why Servando was asking me for his money. It's not what you're thinking." She avoids my eyes as she shoves her hands inside the pockets of her jeans. "C-Can we please talk?"

But the only thing I could do was nod and move to the side to let her in. She mumbles a soft thanks as she walks towards the sofa. I close the door and look at Tobin, only to find her taking a deep breath before looking at me.

"When I first met you I noticed everything about you, I could see in your eyes something wasn't right. And the only thing I wanted was knowing. Then I met your boyfriend, and the asshole he was with you. I remember almost punching him right across the face only because he was acting like that towards you and your son. But then, we made a deal," woah. "I promised you I was going to keep you safe no matter what, and I thought that if I gave him what he was asking for he would stop his actions. I gave him two thousand dollars every month, and he asked me to disappear from your life. I just wanted both you and Caleb to have the life you guys deserved. He was going to propose Alex, and there was nothing I could do besides trying to stop him from being aggressive."

_I don't even know what to say._

Tobin takes another deep breath before looking at me right in the eye and I swear I could get lost in her brown eyes, especially after everything she has said. She has made me feel so safe with only a few words. 

"Please tell me he didn't do anything to you, or to Caleb." She whispers.

I clear my throat before whispering. "H-He did."

"I'm gonna kill him." Tobin says and began to walk to my room, I tried to stop her by taking her wrist but she didn't stop walking. She doesn't even know Servando is not longer here.

That's when I decided there was only one way to calm her. I made her turn around before I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Alex, what are you doin-" But before she can say or do anything else, I closed my eyes and softly pressed my lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o
> 
> (Come talk to me on tumblr if you want iwish-iwas-besideu.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

Promise? - Chapter 10  
(Tobin's POV)

Is this really happening? I think I fell asleep on the plane and somehow I'm still dreaming. I hope the stewardess doesn't come to wake me up and tell me that we landed in California already. But I'm convinced it's not a dream when I let my arms to wrap around Alex's waist to bring her even closer to me. This is really happening. I am indeed kissing Alex here in the middle of her apartment.

Even when I allow myself to relax on her arms, my mind keeps telling me that there's so much more that we need to talk about. With our lips moving in sync and our tongues tangled together we lost the track of time, until we both heard a tiny and scared voice calling Alex's name from her bedroom. Caleb. I'm the one who ends our kiss and I see Alex with her eyes still closed and a soft smile on her face. It makes me want to just kiss her again. So I do it, I peck her lips one more time because she has to go check up on her son. He's more important right now.

"He's asking for you," I whisper against her soft, _oh they're so soft_ , lips. Alex nods. "I can wait."

I see her disappearing down the hall as I sit down on the couch with a dreamy smile on my face. Did that really just happened? I cover my eyes with both of my hands as I let out a soft laugh. I can't believe it. She kissed me. And I loved it. I can't wait to do it again.

After what felt like hours, even when I know it hasn't been more than five minutes, I'm tempted to get up and go to her room because even if I saw Caleb this morning I missed him. He's a cute kid. I wish his father could see and appreciate what he has. I guess I'll never understand why Servando acted the way he did with Alex and Caleb. If it were me, I'd make sure that both Alex and her son always have what they needed and wanted, and of course that they were happy all the time.

I hear Alex talking to her son, telling him that there's no monsters on the room and it was only a nightmare. And I suddenly wish I could be there with her to help calm down the little man because just thinking about him being scared or sad makes me want to wrap him in my arms and protect him from the rest of the world.

I guess I was too distracted to notice Alex walking into the living room again, this time with Caleb on her hip. The little boy has his face hidden on his mom's neck while Alex whispers sweet nothings on his ear and rubs his tiny back with her palm. I hear Caleb letting out a whimper when Alex sits next to me on the couch and he wraps his arms around his mom's neck. He really is scared.

"Hey, baby," Alex whispers close to his ear. Caleb only shakes his head from side to side. "Can you say hi to Tobin?" She tries again and this time I check down my outfit because I don't want to look so bad, he still thinks I'm the coolest person on earth and I don't want to change that anytime soon.

By the time I look up again I see Caleb looking at me with his blue eyes and it breaks my heart to see his cheeks soaked with tears. The only thing I want right now it's just make him smile and forget about what was scaring him.

"Hey there, little man," I say with a smile on my face and the softest voice I can manage. "How you doing?"

He mumbles something I couldn't understand before hiding his face back on his mom's neck. Alex gives me an apologetic look. I shrug. It's alright.

"Baby why don't you tell Tobin why you're excited for Saturday." Alex says as she moves her hand up and down the little guy's back. He lets out a deep breath and locks his eyes on mines again. I look at him waiting for him to talk to me, giving him all the time he might need. The last thing I want right now it's making him more uncomfortable.

"It's my birthday," he whispers and plays with his fingers on his lap. It's his birthday!

"Really?" I say with a sincere smile on my face. He nods and for the first time since I got here I see a little smile forming on his face. "Woah you're getting old, aren't ya?" I joke, his smile gets bigger and I can see his teeth. There it is the smile I wanted to see.

"Mommy says I'm still her baby." Caleb whispers and looks up at his mother.

I see Alex smiling at her son as she wraps her arms even more tight around him. Caleb laughs loudly when Alex tickles him on his ribs. That's the laugh I wanted to hear. When Alex looks at me with nothing more than just love on her eyes, I want nothing more than just bring them to my arms.

So I do, I wrap my arms around them and when Caleb looked at me I thought that maybe I made him uncomfortable, I was about to remove my arms when he gave me a big toothy grin. I didn't know my heart could beat so fast. When Alex leaned back and rested her head on my shoulder I let out a sigh. There's nowhere I would rather be than here with them. There's so much I want to ask to her but I know it can't wait a few hours because I'm not going anywhere.

"Are you coming to my party, Towin?"

I don't have the heart to tell him that I have a game this Saturday against The Spirit. And since there's no way that I'll make it to practice tomorrow morning coach is going to be so pissed at me. I can already see his face. I'll try to get Allie to tell him I woke up with a cold or something.

Both Caleb and Alex are looking at me expectantly, I know that if I lie to him it'd be worst. So I just tell him the truth. "I don't think I can, buddy," I say and when I see the disappointed look on his face I'm not sure how to feel. "I have a game that day. I'm so sorry. I wish I could come to your party."

He doesn't say anything, Caleb just looks at his mother, closes his eyes and rests his back against Alex's front. She's still looking at me and I'm thinking about an apology for her as well. I wish I could come to his birthday party. Of course I want to, but I know I can't just skip a game, especially now that we're leaving for the World Cup soon. I'm opening my mouth to say something, but Alex speaks first.

"Hey baby, what if we go to Tobin's game instead of throwing your party? We can still eat cake in Washington."

The little guy opens his eyes immediately and looks up at his mother with a big smile on his face.

"Can we do that mommy?" Caleb says and I can hear the excitement on his voice. It's so cute. The nightmare that woke him up a few minutes ago is long forgotten.

"Yes we can."

After I booked the tickets and a room at the hotel the team is staying for Alex and Caleb, the little guy asked if we could watch a movie with him before he had to go back to bed. Alex looked at me and I smiled softly as an answer and after Caleb made himself comfortable on my lap, because Alex got up to put on a children's movie in the DVD player, I allowed myself to relax after what felt like the longest day of my life.

By the middle of Finding Nemo Caleb has already finished his cup of milk, he says that now he's almost four he can't keep using his sippy cup, even when most of the liquid ended up on my shirt. Every time he laughed or turned to his side to speak to his mom, more drops and drops of the hot chocolate milk decorated my clothes. Alex looked at me and mouthed lots of "I'm sorry" but I couldn't care less, because the little man is happy and that's all that I care about.

"Mommy can I have another cookie?" Caleb asks when the movie is almost over, I move my eyes from the tv to look at Alex but I'm welcomed with the sight of her sound asleep resting on the couch's arm.

"I think she's asleep buddy," I whisper to his ear making him giggle. "Shh," I say. "We can't wake her up. How about you have just one more cookie and then I put you to bed okay?"

Caleb nods and looks up at me with the biggest grin on his face. And I'm going to do everything in my power to see that smile on his cute little face every single day.

The movie ends and Alex's son looks at me with a pout on his lips. It makes me laugh and smile. "Come on buddy, told ya we're gonna go to bed after the movie." He doesn't say anything, instead, his answer was wrapping his arms around my neck and nods with his face hidden on my neck. "First you'll have to give me directions to where the bathroom is. We need to wash those teeth of you." I say as I get up from the couch, Caleb giggles and tightens the grip around my neck when I playfully unwrap my arms around him just for a second. We both laugh until I remind him his mother is still sleeping on the couch.

"My toothbrush is on mommy's bathroom," Caleb says as he buries his cold hands on my hair. It tickles. "She helps me brushing my teeth."

"Alright." I say. "Let's see what I can do."

Caleb laughs at what he calls my "concentration face" as I try to reach the back of his mouth to make sure his teeth are clean. What makes him laugh even more though, is when I show him how I use mouthwash. I shake my head from side to side, and then up and down as fast as I can. Obviously I don't shake my head like that every time I brush my teeth, I was just trying to make him laugh. And I did it.

"Towin stop!" He laughs. "You gonna get hurt! A headsaches."

He's just too cute.

"I think you mean a headache." I say laughing.

"Yeah." He shrugs. "Can you carry me?"

"Magic word first, mister." I say as I look at him with my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face. He laughs again.

"Pretty pwease."

I bend down a little to let him literally jump into my arms, and then I rest him on my hip as I use my free hand to put everything back in place and then to turn off the bathroom light. I close the door, and then I make my way to Caleb's room. Totally ignoring a few pieces of lingerie on the floor in Alex's room. Nope. I totally shouldn't have seen that.

I can't get it out of my mind though.

I turn on the lights on Caleb's room and I almost fell because of the superhero toys that are laying on his floor. "You should totally clean your room buddy." I say to him as I gently comb his hair after he got under the covers of his bed.

"Are you gonna read me a story Towin?" He mumbles as his little blue eyes drop. Considering how tired he is, it won't take to long for him to fall asleep.

"Yeah sure." I say as I walk to where he points and says his books are. "Which one is your favorite?"

"The one 'bout the trwain." Caleb says and rests his head on his pillow. I walk back to his bed and I was going to sit on the floor next to him to read the colorful book when his tiny voice calls me again. "Lay down with me."

I sit next to him resting my back against the headboard and soon I feel Caleb resting his head on my lap. With one hand I play with his hair and with the other, I change the pages of the tiny book about a blue train named Josep, falling in love with Chloe, a pink train. After I finish the story, Caleb is almost asleep, so I decide to keep playing with his short and smooth hair until he decides to fall asleep.

"Towin?" He whispers just when I thought he was sleeping.

"Huh?" I say as I look down at him only to find a pair of blue eyes staring at me. There's also something on his eyes that I can't recognize.

"Daddy never read to me for bed. Or stayed with me until I clwose my eyes." Caleb whispers and looks away from my gaze. And if I say it makes me be more angry at Servando is an understatement. That's what a father is supposed to do! "Towin?" He asks again. I nod encouraging him to keep talking. "Do you love my mommy like the trwains on the book?"

I feel my breath catching on my throat as I look down at the curious pair of blue eyes of Caleb. He's looking at me expecting me to answer his question. And I do not plan on lying to him. If someone else asked me the same question I would say it was just too fast to answer that, but I'm pretty sure I fell for Alex since the day I saw her on the beach with tears freely falling down her cheeks from her soft blue eyes. And I love the little man resting on my lap probably as much as I love his mother, he's an amazing little boy, smart, caring, and so many other things. Plus he thinks I'm cool and that's all that matters.

"Yeah," I softly say and I can see Caleb's eyes shining. "And I love you too, buddy. Even more than how much the trains in your book love each other."

* * *

(Alex's POV)

 

When I wake up most of the lights around the house are off. I look at the tv and I see the main menu of the movie and that's when I realize I fell asleep in the middle of it. Oh no.

I look to my side and I panic when I don't see my son or Tobin in the couch next to me. Maybe something happened to them. And I didn't help them because of course I had to fall asleep.

I don't ever bother to check my clothes after I get up from the couch as I begin to look around the house to see if Tobin or Caleb are somewhere. Not in the kitchen. Definitely not in the living room either since I was alone in there. I walk down the hall and I was opening the door of the bathroom when I heard Caleb's voice murmuring phrases I couldn't understand properly. I walk slowly to his room and that's when I hear him again. I didn't notice how fast my heart was beating until I could see my son's head on Tobin's lap as she combed his hair with her fingers.

"Daddy never read to me for bed. Or stayed with me until I clwose my eyes." My son sleepily says and I can see his eyes closing. I want to go inside his room to say good night to him but he and Tobin look so relaxed I don't want to interrupt. My heart, now beating normally, aches at his words. I feel like it is my fault I took so long to end my relationship with his father. "Towin?" Caleb says again. Tobin is looking at him and she nods, I guess she's waiting for my son to say what's in his mind. Something he never did with Servando. Even he was afraid of his father sometimes. "Do you love my mommy like the trwains on the book?"

I could feel my jaw dropping and my palms getting sweaty after what Caleb just said. Why could he come up with something like that? I mean, he never really saw anything happening between me and his father, especially not lately, so I don't get why he would ask something like that. Then again, he mentioned something about trains and..

Oh yeah. That book. The one he makes me read every night to him.

I could easily go back to the couch, or my bed, yeah that option sounds better, but I find myself biting my lip as I wait for the answer to my son's question. I mean, is not that I don't feel attracted to Tobin, she's so sweet, and calm all the time and is obvious that Caleb adores her, and I hope it's mutual. Ever since the day she found my son in the beach I'm always hoping I could spend time with her, and yes, that kiss...

I definitely want to do it again.

"Yeah," Tobin says and I can see something different in my son's eyes. "And I love you too, buddy. Even more than how much the trains in your book love each other."

If my heart stopped beating as wild as it was when I woke up, is definitely doing it again. And so are my palms, I quickly wipe them in my pants as I walk down the hall and into the kitchen again. I probably shouldn't have spied them, but knowing that Tobin likes me back, is like the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders. Now I know that I might have a chance to be with her in the future, because we both know I'm not ready to be in a relationship, at least not yet.

She finds me sitting in the table with a hot tea in my hands. Tobin sits in front of me and takes her snapback off to leave it in the chair next to her.

"I hope you don't mind I put him to bed." She says not too loud but not whispering either, she's clearly trying to avoid waking Caleb up. "You were asleep and..."

I interrupt her rambling with a little smile. "I don't mind, really. He probably was tired too. I only let him stay up late because he wanted to watch the movie with you."

A smile appears on her face too. "I love spending time with him, Alex. You raised one of the bests kids I've ever met."

I take a sip of my hot tea hoping to hide my blushing cheeks. "Thanks Tobin, means a lot to me you saying that."

After I finished my tea, me and Tobin made our way back into the living room, she put a soccer match in the tv before we sat in the couch. We watched it quietly and seeing Tobin getting excited every time one of the teams, probably it was one of her favorites, score or get closer to the the area was something I could get used to.

By halftime, she finally turns around to look at me.

"I'm sorry, that's just one of my favorite teams." She apologizes but I'm not sure why. "I couldn't watch the game in the plane..."

I gently squeeze her hand. "Is okay, I don't mind. What's the name of the team you're rooting for?"

"PSG." She answers as she stares into my eyes. "I played in France too a while ago. I was thinking about going back to Europe after the World Cup, I've got a few offers."

Even when I hate the idea of her being so far away, I give her a smile. "That sounds nice, you should totally go back if you want."

Before we can notice, is nearly midnight. The match ends with Tobin's team winning and the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger. But when I turn the tv off, she says she has to leave. There's so much we should talk about, but I don't know what I should say first.

But my biggest concern right now is her standing up from the couch and grabbing the single backpack she left by the door.

"You could sleep in the guest room... is too late for you to catch a cab." I say as I stare at her back.

Her voice sounds so small as she slowly turns around to speak looking into my eyes. "I just... I just don't want to cause you any trouble, Alex."

I make my way to where she is and with her eyes staring into mine, I take her free hand. I'm not surprised that my skin burns where it met hers, or the butterflies in my stomach. Tobin gives me a weak smile and that's when I know she's probably experiencing exactly what I am too.

"He's not coming back, Tobin." I whisper. "I told him we were over, and that I don't need his money. I could find a job somewhere and me and Caleb will be perfectly fine."

She sighs. Probably in relief. And I do it too.

"Thank god."

And then, I'm wrapped in her welcoming and strong embrace.

And I feel like this is exactly where I have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's on summer vacation now? o/ that means more free time!  
> I'm truly sorry it took me this long to update the fic, but like i said before i won't leave it unfinished.  
> Thank you if you're still here with me! 
> 
> I hope you guys have the best holidays with your loved ones.


End file.
